I am always there for you
by Kalu-Chan78
Summary: chapter 2 this is a real mushy yet sweet kind of takari fanfic...actually, it starts with kari being with davis but she does not like him..and had TK to help her break it off..so...read and find out..please review! [discontinued for now]
1. planning time

An: hey people..this is a takari fic..so if you like daikari, you should not read this fic unless you want to or whatever..anyway in this fic it switches back from hikari's pov.takeru's pov and normal pov.heehee..so can you PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSEE!!!ahem.review. sorry bout that I talk too much so here it is.  
I AM ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU.  
  
Hikari's pov  
  
Sigh..there goes takeru.the most handsomest and sweetest guy alive. I really like .no love him.but I bet he doesn't love me the way I do. I mean he has all the girls in our school to choose.  
  
I guess he'll never think of me the way I think of him. All I am to him is his best friend.  
  
"HEY HIKARI!!!!!" said davis as he run to her.  
  
(Sigh) if I don't have enough troubles, here comes davis.my so-called boyfriend.  
  
"Hi hikari" said davis as he leaned over to give her a kiss on the lips. But luckily hikari turned just in time and his (gross!! ( -") ) lips landed on her cheeks.  
  
Yucks..one more of davis slobby lips and I think I'll die.  
  
" I have got football practice see ya sweetie" said davis.  
  
I watched him go off.sweetie what a name.sigh if only takeru will call me that. Come to think of it, why did I become davis so-called girlfriend.  
  
Flashback  
  
"No davis I won't be your girlfriend!" said an angered hikari.  
  
Davis showed her puppy dog eyes and his eyes started to water up.  
  
"Ugh..no one has better puppy dog eyes than takeru.there I go again I know takeru will never think of me as anything else.so.." Thought hikari. She looked at davis and sighed. "..oh all right.I'll be your girlfriend but only because I'm feeling sorry for you. "  
  
"YAHOO!!!!!!!!!" shouted davis not even hearing what hikari said.  
  
End flashback  
  
(Sigh).takeru..i knew that on the day that davis announced that we were a couple (shudder). I saw takeru and I bet he could tell that I didn't like davis in that way.  
  
Aw man.I gotta put a stop in this..  
  
Takeru's pov.  
  
I could tell that hikari doesn't want to be davis girlfriend.she looked so sad when davis announced that the were a couple.  
  
Hikari...  
  
No one knows how much I love her..  
  
I'm her best friend but.that's just not enough.  
  
Even if she breaks up with davis she can chose all the guys in the whole school .and still I .huh.  
  
"hikari." I said " what's up?"  
  
" listen takeru I need your help"  
  
" yeah..what is it?" I said.  
  
"listen..I want to break it of with davis without making him sad because.I just can't stand him and.I need your help"  
  
"hmmmmm..let me think.." I said  
  
"ok"  
  
".......got it!!"  
  
" really !!!??"said hikari her eyes brightening up then checking her watch then thinking "10 seconds..he is SO brilliant."  
  
"ok it goes like this, we sat davis up with someone and when you see them together you shed crocodile tears and say it's over and run off." I said feeling happy that I made her feel better.  
  
" oh thank you takeru" said hikari as she jumped up to him and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
Normal pov  
  
Both their face turned red.  
  
Hikari couldn't believe what she did " er..thanks takeru I gotta go mom's expecting me" and he dashed off leaving takeru alone with his hand on the spot where she kissed him.  
  
That night.  
  
Takeru's pov  
  
Man....what a kiss..sure it was only for a second..  
  
But still that meant a lot to me.  
  
Hikari ...I can still remember what your lips feel against my cheek..  
  
Arg.come on takeru.you still need someone to pair up with davis..  
  
AH HA!!! I know who will...if I remember, mikano from our class always starts to blush when looking at davis and..when davis announced that him and hikari were a couple she looked very sad.  
  
Right it's obvious that she like davis.hmmm ok let me call hikari  
  
Hikari's pov  
  
(sigh..) takeru..I can't believe what I did.I kissed takeru.. TAKERU on the cheek..and I hope that he will still be at least my best friend and..  
  
RING RING!!!  
  
Hello..  
  
Normal pov  
  
"hi hikari, takeru here."  
  
"oh hi takeru, whats up?" said hikari trying to hide her excitement. Come on hikari get a grip on yourself. It's just takeru.  
  
"listen I've got the perfect plan on davis" said takeru and he explained the whole thing to hikari.  
  
After explaining  
  
"that's a great plan takeru" said a delighted hikari.  
  
"yeah..I guess"  
  
" ok so when do we put our plan in action?? Huh huh huh???!!" said hikari abit over...I mean very overjoyed.  
  
" how bout.hmmm.tomorrow at school?" said takeru.  
  
" Great! See ya there!!" and with that kari put down the phone.  
  
Hikari's pov  
  
OMG!! Takeru thought of the perfect plan.oh my knight and shiny armor...sigh..yup!! See there I go again doing what I always do like.like a thousand times or a million times a day. When can I ever tell my heart that he won't see me in other way than a best friend... I am so happy he's not mad at me when I kissed him on the cheek.I just get butterflies in my tummy just thinking bout that. Oh takeru..  
  
Takeru's pov  
  
I CAN"T believe it..she likes my idea.  
  
Oh no takeru, don't start blushing again..  
  
.oh whatever.let's hope that mikano really likes davis.but.I think she would.I mean its obvious that she likes him.  
  
Oh well.lets just hope.again.that my plan would work.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
So how was it???..i want reviews people.atleast 3..thank you. 


	2. Plan in action!

An: Hi there. Sorry for taking so long to update. Better late then never right?? Laughs nervously.had school and exams and all.  
  
I AM ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU  
  
The next day, (In school)  
  
Normal pov.  
  
"Hey Takaru!" Kari shouted. Waving her arms about signaling him to come over to where she was.  
  
"Hi Kari" Takeru smiled at her.  
  
Hikaru blushed. She started having butterflies in her tummy again.  
  
"Umm, Takeru? Do we tell our plan to Mikano?" Kari asked TK looking at him.  
  
"Yeah. But first, let's make sure that she really likes him" Takeru answered.  
  
"Leave that to me!" Hikaru stated as she saw Mikano walk into the school. "I'll ask her. Tell you her answer later" And Hikaru ran off.  
  
With Mikano and Hikari.  
  
"Hi there Mikano" I smiled at her.  
  
"Oh hi... Kari" Mikano smiled back weakly.  
  
"Mikano," Hikaru started to look serious. " I want to ask you something that I hope is not too personal."  
  
"Sure Kari" Mikano answered. She wondered why Hikari looked so serious.  
  
"Umm... you see, I wanted to ask you if you like Davis"  
  
'Oh great Hikari. Good move. I just hope she didn't find that question too personal.' Hikari thought. 'Mikano blushed! HAH! She must like Davis.' Hikari noted with satisfaction.  
  
"Um, um, um... your boyfriend? I um, I don't want to interfere or anything." Mikano stuttered blushing badly.  
  
"No Mikano, I want to know the REAL answer. I won't get angry if you like him. In fact, I'll be happy" Hikari smiled.  
  
"Huh?" Mikano stared at Kari blankly. "You won't? You will?"  
  
"Yes. You see Mikano, I actually DON'T like Davis." Hikari tried to explain.  
  
"Huh? But Davis is your-"  
  
"Yes he is but I only became his girlfriend out of guilt. Sort of" Hikari answered.  
  
"But Davis likes you. Why?"  
  
"I actually... don't tell anyone I said this." Hikari blushed. "I actually like Takeru. He's the one I really love. Not Davis. Davis always begged me so I finally agreed. Out of irritation and guilt."  
  
"I kinda could tell that you liked TK but what about Davis?"  
  
"That's why, we came to you."  
  
"We?!" Mikano asked. "Who is the we?"  
  
"Me and Hikari of course" Takeru said. Coming over to Mikano and Hikari.  
  
Mikano gave Hikari a "does-he-know-you-like-him?" Kind of look.  
  
Hikari shook her head in response.  
  
"You see Mikano" Takeru said "We both noticed how odd you act around Davis. So we figured up a plan."  
  
"A plan?! You know that I like Davis?" Mikano demanded to know.  
  
"Uh huh" said Kari and TK in unison.  
  
"So... What is this plan?"  
  
"Well," TK started "You know how Davis is about food right?"  
  
Mikano nodded.  
  
"So if you psst.....psst...." Kari started to explain.  
  
After explaining Mikano nodded. "I'll do my best" And then she went off to find Davis.  
  
Kari and TK slapped each other a high-five "Plan is put in action!" They said in unison.  
  
Mikano's pov.  
  
I hope this works...  
  
Now, where IS he...? Oh there he is. Target spotted.  
  
"Hi Davis"  
  
"Oh hi Mikano. Can I help you?"  
  
"Umm... well Davis, I was wondering...um well you see, my parents are going to be out tonight and they said I could bring a friend over for dinner."  
  
"Ah...ha?" Davis arched an eyebrow "And what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Well you see, I was going to cook roast beef and ... er... Davis?" What's wrong with him? He drooling all over. *Sigh* His love for food only adds to his charms. (An:*Vomits*)  
  
"Roast beef... *drool drool* No worries I'll be there!"  
  
YES!!!! HE SAID YES!!!!!!  
  
"Really? Okay there be there at 7pm sharp" I told him. This is great. The plan is working. Now to find TK and Kari.  
  
Normal pov.  
  
TK and Kari turn to see their friend Mikano running towards them.  
  
"SO? How was it?" Kari asked her excitedly.  
  
"Yes he said yes! The plan is working!"  
  
Both girls squealed together in happiness. TK just smiled.  
  
TBC.  
  
I would like to have 13 review to continue thanx you peeps (people). luv you all! *Glomps reviewers* 


End file.
